A touchpad is a human input interface having a tactile sensing surface. The sensing surface may translate the motion or the position of a user's finger into spatial data. For example, this may allow a user to control a pointer or cursor displayed on a computer screen. The sensing surface and associated device drivers may also provide further interface options. For example, some touchpads and associated drivers may interpret tapping the pad as a click action.
Some touchpads allow a user to use multiple fingers to interface with the computer. For example, such a multi-touch touchpad may allow the user to tap the touchpad with two fingers to provide a right click action. As further examples, a user may drag two fingers on the touchpad to scroll within a window or drag three fingers to switch between windows or workspaces.